Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, Prue, Parker, and Paris Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History Before Blessed Prior to the first season, Phoebe no longer fight demons and as her other sisters, she retired from her Charmed Ones duty. She still an advice columnist at Bay Mirror and is working on another book. Physical Appareance Phoebe is an attractive young woman with a small, slim, athletically toned build. She is also rather short and is the shortest of her sisters, but also the most athletic. She has brown hair that has been cut and dyed into many different styles over the years, but most recently, has been cut to shoulder-length and has naturally light brown waves. She is very fashionable, and wears the latest trends and fads. She has a fondness for ethnic clothing with natural tones, but also a splash of color. As far as makeup goes, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum color. Personality Phoebe always been someone who wasn't afraid to try new things and to be different. She's a confident and brave person but unfortunately, was also irresponsible because of this. Phoebe is a creative and street smart person dedicaced to her craft (even thought she lost faith in magic for a while). She's someone passionate but caring and sweet with her beloved ones. As a mother, Phoebe is utterly protective of her daughters, as she is always afraid of losing them. Phoebe is especially protective to Paris as she's the youngest and the weakest sister. She tries to be an understanding mom, always leaving them some space whenever they needed. Powers and Abilities Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Relationships Coop Coop is Phoebe's third husband, and a Cupid. He was sent by the Elders to help her open her heart to love again, but they eventually fell in love with each other. After finding out that their relationship was permitted, she opened herself up to him and they married soon after, with Coop taking her family name. Together, they have three daughters. P.J Halliwell Parker Halliwell Paris Halliwell Notes and Trivia category:Blessed Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Parents